


Just Us Girls

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's newest companion has something to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the characters sound realistic; I've tried to do my best, but...

Carol stands in front of the blue box. Even though she's back home, her heart is still racing from helping the Doctor run off a Sontaran scout team which had landed in Genghis Khan's Mongolia. “I guess this is goodbye, then,” she says wistfully. One trip, the Doctor had said, but at least it had been a doozy.

The tidy-looking black woman blinks. “What makes you say that?” She reaches into the polished leather satchel resting on her right hip and pulls out a plain metal key dangling from a bit of string. She twirls it, faster and faster, until the string hums. “I was going to offer to let you come along, full-time.” The key flies up into the air and, wide-eyed, Carol grabs it. “That is, if you're interested.”

Carol hesitates. She dares not say no, but... “There's something I have to tell you first,” she says, opening the door of the TARDIS. “In private.” The Doctor's eyes widen with curiosity, but she follows Carol into the console room. One trip was all well and good, but if they are going to become...friends? Roommates? Traveling companions? she feels she owes the Doctor the full truth.

“Make yourself comfortable,” the Doctor advises her, pulling off her blazer and hanging it on the coat rack. “I usually do.” She slouches against the wall as Carol flops into the hammock which ran under the balcony. 

Carol can feel the Doctor's gaze on her as she stares at the floor and counts to ten. But it's a welcoming face that greets her. “I was born a man,” she says very quickly, as if afraid the words would burn her tongue.

The Doctor scratches at her cheek—as if remembering stubble that used to be there, Carol will think later. “It's funny you should say that,” she tells her newest companion. “Because so was I. Had to die about fifteen times first. How about you?” Carol is too stunned to speak, so the Doctor keeps going. “Hormone treatments and surgery at this stage in human development, if I remember.” Carol nods, half-consciously. “I didn't even notice at first—I was so happy to finally have red hair! I was traveling alone at the time—rough time in my life—and it took me a few hours before I had time to figure things out.”

“Oh,” Carol says simply. “That must have been quite the surprise.” Somehow her own revelation seems less important now.

The Doctor shrugs. “I knew it was theoretically possible. And my best friend had made a similar switch a few centuries back. Really the worst bit is that, even with a few acres of wardrobe, I still can't find anything that makes my ass look good and has enough pockets.” She gestures with disgust to her sleeveless dress.

Carol's jaw drops. “You have acres of wardrobe?” Clothes aren't a burning passion for her, but still...

“Bigger on the inside, remember?” She offers Carol her hand. “Come on, just us girls. You can talk more, if you like.” 

Carol beams, and accepts the hand, but not the offer of talk. She already seems to have accomplished everything she would have wanted anyway.


End file.
